This invention relates generally to surveillance systems and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for configuring a video surveillance source in a video surveillance system.
Typically, the user interface for video surveillance systems needs to be customized with each new product added to the system, which in turn could cause an upgrade nightmare for the end-user. This problem has been compounded by the complicated networks that are emerging for today's video surveillance systems. Accordingly, there has been a long felt need for a system and method that does not require a software patch or upgrade to work with new analytic behaviors for analyzing video images generated by video cameras. These analytic behaviors can be, for example, direction of object movement, object counting, and object removal.